


A Glass Of Wine

by Soha_Friend



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: Addictive… Just like vengeance, just like murder. Hanzo looked at the red substance. It reminded him of the blood he spilled in countless battles, of the civilians he killed for petty revenge. It reminded him of hellfire he could never truly cease, and the inner demon could never get rid of.





	A Glass Of Wine

_Even the simplest of things can get a person to think. A book or a film can make thoughts wander into space and different worlds. When those worlds are fictional it is fine. But what if some things could trigger parts of your mind that you never meant to trigger? What if a simple object could make you see the future... Or the past… Memories destroy a person from inside. And what if I tell you that a memory could be brought to the light by simple item: a book…_

_Or a glass of wine._

The room he sat in looked empty, almost Spartan. It had a single bed, a bedside table and a narrow window. He did not need more objects, he lost interest in material things long ago. But still, here he was – the leading figure of the clan – lying on the bed and thinking. Remembering… Remembering their screams in his head. Remembering how he was late, and how in the most important moment he was not there. Not even there to see her lifeless body lying on the cold ground, her beautiful skin rotting with yellow pus. He did not even get the opportunity to try and help them. If he was only there, if he was only given a chance. But who knows maybe it was for the best…

He only seemed fearsome from a distance. A former specter who killed hundreds of innocents, a demon so ruthless that no one can stop it. But people could see only the surface of the iceberg. No one would ever think that the great Hanzo Hasashi also had dreams and nightmares, that he also felt emotions, and he also was sometimes terrified. Terrified by himself and by the wraith living within him. Terrified by the thought that it could happen all over again, and that he would not bear with it for the third time.

He wished he could just forget, even if all his memories would go down too. A moment of peace and solitude would be enough. Perhaps that was why now he was staring at the glass of wine, which was standing beside him.

Hanzo took the glass into his hand. He tried to take a sip, but then he stopped himself.

_Where is your ninja honor?_

All his senses told him to stop, the grandmaster of a clan should not drink. But the urge to forget was too tempting. So he took a huge gulp.

He tasted the bitterness of the wine, and thought about how his awareness was escaping so quickly. But instead of getting him rid of the memories the alcohol made him see them more clearly. Hanzo internally cursed.

_Was a single draught of wine enough to make you drunk?_

Guilt, anger and agony fell at him all at once, like a tsunami wave of uncontrollable emotions. Was that how a person supposed to feel in his situation? Was that because he has not drunk in almost three years? Or was that because he did not have control over his own actions… Again! All of that was too familiar to him. A world where he did not have any power of what he was doing, where  anyone but him decided on his actions. Hanzo was not a stranger to being used and controlled. But hell, this was just wine! Wine cannot control a person! Wine can not make you angry! Wine CAN NOT make you kill! Unlike the sorcerer who made all of this begin. And even when Hanzo knew the truth he acted carelessly, selfishly. Too into his revenge to see reason… Too into killing to see peace.

_Quan Chi was the reason his life was broken._

Hanzo was just lying and staring at the ceiling, his emotions overflowing. Why did he even decide to drink in the middle of the night? Because… Because… Today was the day it all began. The day he got the contract with his name carefully inscripted on it. Today was the day he left his wife alone with his newborn son. Today was the day when his life has ended and his miseries had begun.

He reached out for another sip.

_You should not drink, it is addictive!_

Addictive… Just like vengeance, just like murder. Hanzo looked at the red substance. It reminded him of the blood he spilled in countless battles, of the civilians he killed for petty revenge. It reminded him of hellfire he could never truly cease, and the inner demon could never get rid of.

He grunted in disgust. Disgust at himself, at the world, at the situation…

Hanzo looked at the glass he was holding, and an uncontrollable feeling took over him, as he shattered it onto the floor. Broken pieces flew all over the place and landed with a slight sound. There was a very simple thing he had to understand:

_Quan Chi did not destroy his life it was he himself. Like glass, vengeance shattered what was left of Hanzo Hasashi. And the only person to blame was himself, and the only thing left was to forgive…_

 

 


End file.
